


Don't Go Where I Cannot Follow You

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Confessions, F/M, injuries, post-BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An one-shot based on the anonymous imagine submission to the imaginexhobbit blog. Imagine Fili getting wounded in battle and being afraid you will lose him so you finally tell him that you love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Where I Cannot Follow You

I laughed and cheered when the vermin retreated, being picked off by the eagles. We won! We made it! I let out a triumphed roar which the others echoed, a canopy of rough sounds rolling over the battlefield.

          Balin clasped my shoulder, relief bright on his face. “We made it, lassie.” I gave him a tight hug.

          “Thorin must have killed Azog! It must be! They were acting leaderless and disorientated,” I cried out excitedly. Balin nodded, but there was a flicker of worry in his eyes.

          “Do not fret, Balin. Dwalin, Fíli and Kíli were with him. They will have kept him and each other safe,” I reassured him as we started to look for survivors and killing off some of the stray wounded orcs and goblins.

          My joy was slightly dampened as I saw so many fallen. It could have been one of my kind and friends, but thank Mahal we had all survived. I ignored the odd feeling in my chest that there was something wrong.

          “Hiril!” My head snapped up when my name echoed over the field and I spotted Master Bilbo running towards us – blood on his temple. “Hiril, you need to come with me.” He stopped before me, gasping for air.

          “It’s Fíli.” Ice spread through my chest and I started to run – ignoring the battle fatigue. No, not Fíli. He’ll be alright. He was strong. I couldn’t lose him. Not now. I’d so much I wanted to tell him. I love him. He was my heart.

          I ran as fast as I could to the tents that had been put up, Bilbo leading me. “This way!” We moved to a big black tent and he opened the flap for me.

          Terror struck my heart as I saw Fíli lying motionless on a bed, his whole chest covered and wrapped in bloody bandages, cuts on his handsome face. He was too pale.

          An agonizing cry escaped my lips, making Kíli and Thorin look up. Kíli whimpered and rushed towards me, falling into my arms. “I should have stayed with him!”

          I held the raven-haired close, staring at Thorin who looked at me with a pained expression. “Kíli, let her say goodbye to him.”

          Anger willed up inside of me. “He won’t die!” I snarled in sorrow as I moved to my One, taking a wet cloth and started to dap his forehead with it. “He will live,” I whispered hoarse as I held his hand tightly.

          “Hiril.” I looked at Thorin, my bottom lip trembling.

          “He won’t die,” I almost growled at my King as I sat at Fíli’s side – tears burning my eyes. I stared at Fíli, hearing his uncle murmur something to his brother before he squeezed my shoulder and they left.

          “Don’t you leave us now, Fee,” I whispered pained to him. “We won the battle. We’ve retaken Erebor. Please don’t go. We need you now more than ever.”

          “Kíli’ll be lost without his big brother, his partner in crime. Thorin needs his nephew. You’re like a son to him.”

          “Your mother needs you. She needs her son. Her heart will forever be broken if she lost you.” I swallowed as tears rolled down my cheeks.

          “I can’t lose you, Fee. Please don’t leave me alone in this world. Don’t go where I cannot follow you.” I wept softly. “I love you, Fíli. I adore you. I should have said it sooner. You mean the world to me. By Mahal, I cannot lose you, Fíli! Please don’t go!” I cried, resting my forehead against his arm.

          Mahal, by your grace, save my lion. Let him wake up and let him live a long and happy life. He deserved to live. I would never be the same if I lost him. Oh Mahal, take me instead. I’d gladly give my life if it meant he would live. He was more important than me.

          I dried my tears, looking at his pale face and touched his cheek soft. “I’m not going to give up on you.” I bended over him and kissed his lips soft. “So don’t you dare give up either.”

 

Five nights had passed and almost against everyone’s expectations, Fíli was still alive. I tended to him day and night, helping the healers take care of his injuries and talking to him. His wounds were slowly closing, but he was still asleep which worried others.

          I kept faith and tried to keep the others’ hopes up. It was for all of us, but I found hope in the mere fact that he was still alive and breathing.

          I looked at him, softly dapping his forehead with a wet cloth as I held one of his hands in mine. My breath caught in my throat when his hand suddenly tightened around my own.

          “Fíli?” I whisper hopeful, holding our entwined hands against my chest as I stroked his hair back. “You’re safe. Everything will be okay.” I dapped his lips with a wet cloth and he licked them, getting some moisture in his mouth.

          “Hiril,” he murmured softly and he opened his eyes – oh how I had missed those blue eyes of his. He looked at me with a smile on his lips.

          “I love you too.”


End file.
